


Bottoms Become Human

by Kougayon



Series: Tops/Bottoms Become Human AU [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Humiliation, I still can’t believe I wrote this, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Stepping, Warning: This is VERY rough sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: The brunette’s eyes widen, “You...you’re that guy from the clinic..?” Goro groans quizzically as he glances to his surroundings. It looks like he’s in some kind of Tokyo apartment space. “Where am I..?”Wait. This is his apartment.A dark chuckle rumbles through the other boy’s lips. “My new home of course~”“Your what?”|| I.E. AU where bottoms have no rights (lmfao please read notes for more clarification) ||





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. 
> 
> This concept originally started out as some shitpost joke between me and some friends. Specifically those “silence bottom” memes. 
> 
> But somehow. Someway. At one point. It turned into an actual AU with lore and everything. 
> 
> So I give you, 
> 
> An AU where bottoms have no rights. This is so self indulgent please enjoy

Decades ago, chaos had been brought upon the world in a most unique and unprecedented form. 

Individuals of a certain trait of dependence exploded in population across the earth. As absurd as it may sound, their influence had various unfortunate effects on the life of the planet as well as basic human culture and structure, such as economic factors. Their unusually abundant demand for resources such as rubber, silicone, oil substances, and even water was almost devastating. Truly, it drained the society of this world of many valuable assets. Nearly bringing it as well as mankind to certain extinction. 

As a result, men, women, and many alike came to an equally unfortunate conclusion. A decision of ill-fate. However cruel it may seemed, it was inevitable. It was for the sake of the survival of the world itself, after all. It was a groundbreaking ruling collectively enforced in every country around the planet. All for the sake of saving humankind's rapidly depleting resources…

From that point on, the world would change to forever revolve around something as bizarre and simple as sexual preference. Something that was formerly seen as a simple matter, before it began affecting human life of course. 

From that day on, the world would become one in which individuals known as “bottoms” and “tops” no longer shared an equal stance or say so within society. Specifically, bottoms. As they were the ones collectively responsible for the great drainage in the first place. 

Laws changed to suit this new way of life. Citizens, once they reach a certain legal age in their life, are required to partake in what’s known as a desirability deduction, the age of testing varies depending on the country. Basically, they’re nothing more than quick scans and check ups over one’s body using advanced technological tools to dictate what a person may be, a top or a bottom. If the former, then life continues on as normal for them. But if the latter….

  
  


Today is the day for Akechi Goro’s desirability deduction. His first one since reaching the age of twenty-one no more than a few days ago. He has confidence that he'll be recognized as a top. Hell, how could he be anything else but such? 

The brunette had to work hard to get his spot in life. Building up his own solo detective business as well as exceeding in his classes. His life is admittedly lonely, but content in certain ways. There are still so many things he’s restricted from experiencing just yet. Being officially registered as a top in Japanese society should open a wonder of doors for him. 

“Akechi Goro?” 

Goro perks up at the sound of his name being called from the receptionist desk. He stands up and makes his way over to the front to address the lady sitting behind the counter. 

“They’re waiting for you in room 308” she says, gesturing to the end of the hall. 

“Thank you” Goro says with a smile as he bows and begins to make his way over until an additional comment stops him in his tracks. 

“Oh and...good luck.” 

The brunette turns to face the lady once more, surprised at her comment. However, she’s already returned to reading her tabloid. 

_ Good luck? Why would I need luck…? _

His brows furrow in a slight mixture of worry and confusion. He shrugs and continues down to his assigned appointment room. Whatever. He’s already quite positive about his results. Luck is the least of his concern nor is failure. 

The hallway of the appointment rooms is fairly long. The rooms all had various sounds emanating from them as well. Some cheers of joy, some quiet, some crying, and some...screaming. Goro begins to shiver as he listens in on them. What exactly goes on during these appointments? Some of these people sounded as if they were being tortured or threatened to be at least… 

At one point in his walk, a young man around his age is escorted out of the room...in handcuffs? 

_ What the fuck?? _

Is he being arrested..? Or is this perhaps a normal procedure for just anybody? Goro feels himself grow a bit more nervous than before— No. He’ll be fine. He will be recognized for what he truly is and retain his rightful place in society. Yeah. He will be fine—

His thoughts are cut off by another appointment door suddenly swinging open besides him. Out of the room, walks a boy who also looks to be around his age. Black, curly, unkempt hair framing the outer line of his face as well as a pair of bulkily round glasses. He didn’t have any handcuffs on him. Instead, they sat lazily within the confines of his pockets. 

“Do you mind watching where you just randomly slam doors open? This  _ is  _ a public facility you know” Goro scolds the stranger openly. 

The other boy doesn’t seem bothered at all by the detectives lashing and merely looks at him casually. Actually, the young man looks at him and raises a brow. His dark gray eyes trail up and down his body, as if he’s psychoanalyzing him somehow. Then he simply drags his eyes back to his, and grins darkly, as if he just figured something out before walking away out of the brunette’s path. 

The hell was that? What a creep. Hopefully Goro wouldn’t be seeing him again anytime soon. 

The detective finally arrives at his destined room 308 and steps inside. The doctors awaiting within immediately instruct him to take a seat on the small metal table while they get to work right away. Goro notices the duo of patrolman standing in the corner of the room, eyeing him with expectancy. It too, is making him more and more nervous. 

The doctors fiddle with the settings of a strange, paddle like device that he assumes is the deductor or scanner. The men in white coats approach him carefully and run the scanner down his body in a thorough manner. This is it, he thinks. This is the moment of truth. He feels his heart is about to burst out of his chest. 

No, he’ll be fine. 

He’ll be recognized as a top. 

He’s been anticipating it his entire life, after all. Everything he’s built and achieved, no measly bottom could have ever. 

He’ll be fine. 

He’s a top. 

Everything is going to be exactly how it’s always been. 

He’s positive—

“It’s a match.” 

One of the doctors says nonchalantly as the scanner lights up, soft beeping noises producing from the device. Oh, that must be a good thing then—

“Grab him.” 

The two patrol officers standing idly in the corner suddenly make their way towards him. One of them roughly grabs him by the back of his shirt collar while the other goes for his arms as he pulls out the same pair of cuffs he saw the other guy with earlier. 

“W-What!? What are you doing!?”

“Sorry, bottom. It’s the law.”

Goro nearly chokes, “BOTTOM!?” 

The doctors don’t answer him. In fact, they don’t even look at him. As if all shred of human respect that had for him had suddenly vanished at the flick of a tiny, red light upon their damn machine. Goro isn’t having it though. He’s not letting this go through. 

He yanks himself out of the officers’ grips with force. “No, no, no, there  _ has  _ to be a mistake. I am  _ supposed  _ to be a top!!” Goro’s voice raises even higher and is almost snarling when he addresses the men in the room, the officers are even struggling to hold him still. “You run that god damn machine through me  _ one more time _ , this is NOT the correct test result—”

“He’s a bitchy one isn’t he?” One of the patrolman stammers as they struggle to detain the brunette. Goro isn’t letting this go. Not without a fucking fight. When one of the men attempts to wrap his arms around his neck in a sleeper hold position, Goro quickly whips around and  _ bites,  _ sinking his canines into the muscular flesh while kicking and struggling out of their grasp as the cop screeches in pain. 

His fight doesn’t last much longer as one of the doctors produces a syringe from a glass jar upon the counter space and stabs it into Goro’s thigh. A woozy feeling instantly begins to overtake his senses and he finds himself struggling to struggle. Or even move for that matter. 

“Muzzle him” The other says calmly. 

The men hold him down with powerful force and strap a metallic muzzle over his mouth as well as handcuffs behind his back. 

“Shit, don’t tell me he’s one of those rare breeds” one of the cops sighs. “And here I thought maybe I could add him to my little collection. He has a pretty nice ass on him too” the older man gropes one of his cheeks for emphasis. Despite not being able to move, Goro feels his blood boiling at the extreme lack of respect. 

The patrolman lift him up and off the table and escort him outside of the room, down a different section of the hallway. His senses are completely shot. Whatever the doctors injected him with, it  _ really  _ did the trick. He can’t even walk. His feet are lazily dragging across the concrete floor as he relies on these two brutes to carry him away to god knows where. 

He can’t even see anymore. His physical senses are gradually numbing to everything. All he can do now is listen in somewhat on his surroundings. From the thunder of footsteps echoing down the hall, to the rattling of his metallic cuffs, to the two men on either side of him discussing where to ‘sort him’ and ‘who in the hell would ever spend a single yen for someone of his kind.’ 

How humiliating. 

How did this even happen…?

The last thing Goro hears before blacking out is the faint, seemingly distant sound of some young man saying “I’ll take him.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Goro awakens god knows how many hours later in an unknown mindset, and one hell of a headache. 

_ Fuck,  _ that drug seriously wore him out. He remembers nothing other than his futile struggle against the patrolman and the sudden feeling of passing out before he could do anything. There were voices...voices he feels like he recognized. But he isn’t sure. 

Wait.

_ Ugh.  _

One memory immediately hits his brain. His  _ test results.  _ Apparently he had come out as a bottom. 

But how is that possible…? Didn’t he do everything right? He had success financially and in education. He was renowned by many for his skills in detective work. Was that not enough?? 

How could they have determined him as a...bottom, anyway? He doesn’t recall ever craving anyone’s cock before. But then again he’s never really thought about many things regarding sex before. He always assumed it’d be best to save that for when he was officially registered as a top. 

But he supposes that isn’t the case anymore. 

So what happens now..? Does he give up his current life? No. Surely not. They couldn’t do that to him. Could they..? 

No, that’s impossible. This whole scenario is impossible. Maybe it’s a dream. Yeah. Or...no. But regardless, he’ll be fine! He’s sure this is just a big misunderstanding. That machine had simply read him wrong. He’s a top for sure! All he has to do is pick himself up, march straight back into that office, and set things right—

** _CLICK_ **

“Huh..?”

The sudden sound of a clicking noise next to his ears alerts him out of his daze. His senses are slowly coming back as his sense of touch wakes him to the feeling of something around his neck. He instinctively reaches up to feel whatever it is. It feels like...leather? His hands trail down to find a circular, metallic object dangling from it,

** _DING, DING_ **

Apparently a bell as well…

His vision begins to return slowly. He blinks and then looks down at his hands to find ...a  _ collar?? _

That’s not the worst of it though. In his wakening state, he also discovers that he is quite nude. 

Wait. 

Why the  _ fuck  _ is he naked. 

“Ah, I see you’re awake.” 

Goro’s eyes shoot open and his sight darts around the room looking for the source of the strangely familiar voice, eventually coming to land on the frizzy haired boy crouched in front of him. 

“Yikes, you look like hell. Totally understandable though considering what just went down.” 

The brunette’s eyes widen, “You...you’re that guy from the clinic..?” Goro groans quizzically as he glances to his surroundings. It looks like he’s in some kind of Tokyo apartment space. “Where am I..?” 

Wait. This is  _ his  _ apartment. 

A dark chuckle rumbles through the other boy’s lips. “My new home of course~” 

“Your  _ what? _ ”

_ His  _ place? Absolutely not. And this still doesn’t explain why the hell he’s naked. 

“Oh yeah. You must not remember from all of the drugs,” the young man says while standing to loom over the still sitting brunette. “The guards determined that you were one of those unwanted breeds. ‘Power bottoms’ I think is what he called them? Anyway they were gonna throw you out and that seemed like such a waste so I offered to take you instead.” 

The man continues to stare down at him with his Cheshire Cat-like grin, eyeing his nude and vulnerable form up and down with a hungry glint in his eyes. Goro isn’t sure how he feels about this. Yet somehow it feels natural. Exciting. 

No. It’s still all wrong. 

Goro brushes the boy off and stands up off the carpeted floor. “Well, I’m terribly sorry to get your hopes up but there has been a mistake. I am supposed to be a top, and returned to my  _ life _ . So if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go find some clothes and get back to the clinic so I can be re-diagnosed. Meanwhile,  _ you  _ can make yourself useful by getting the hell out of here before I have you arrested for sexual harassment and home invasion—”

** _Zzzt_ **

“AGH-!”

Before Goro can even properly finish his beratement, he finds himself collapsing on his knees to the floor, an abnormal vibration feeling reverberating throughout his lower body. He must not have felt it before but now that his senses had returned for the most part, he feels...something. Something in his…

“Ohh…” He mewels out in a sudden serene sense of pleasure. What is this? He’s never felt something this exhilarating before. It’s gentle, but also enough to bring him to a kneeling position on the floor of his own apartment. 

Suddenly the feeling is increased, intensified, and he finds himself crying out and falling onto his forearms against the ground, ass instinctively raising itself in the air to bask in the vibratory feelings connecting his senses together again in a whole new way. He has to keep himself from drooling it feels so... _ good.  _

“You’re a top, huh?” 

Goro breaks out of his trance to turn his head to see the dark haired boy grinning above him, a small remote in his hand with his finger over the dial for it. 

“I hate to break it to you, honey, but,” the other boy waltz’s over to him and raises his leg to press a boot against the crevice of Goro’s aching ass, “Tops don’t exactly fall to the floor drooling when they have a remote controlled vibrator shoved up their ass.” 

The young man presses the heel of his boot against his sensitive hole even harder, further intensifying the feeling of the mysterious object touching against his prostate. Goro can’t help but keen at the feeling. What the fuck is happening. 

His heel presses harder, and harder, and harder until Goro feels like screaming. It’s painful now. What is he trying to do, shove his whole damn shoe up his ass?? 

“S-Stop.. stop it h-hurts..” 

“Oh? It hurts, huh?” The man grins wrly as he continues grinding his heel roughly against his entrance. “This? You think this hurts?”

Goro is on the verge of tears as he snarls at him. “P-Please— Stop it!! God damn it, I said it  _ hurts!!”  _

The man removes his foot and lowers himself to grab a fist full of Goro’s locks, yanking him backwards and whispering hotly in his ear. 

“Everything you owned, I own now. Including yourself. So unless you want to remain as a cum deprived, blue-balled little bitch all the time, I suggest you be a good little house whore and follow my orders.” 

“Fuck..you” Goro breathes. 

The man pulls on his hair even harder and reaches a hand around to grab for his collar, pulling it forward against the force restraining his locks and nearly choking him. 

“Damn, I knew breeds like you were feisty, but I never imagined. You’re gonna need a lot more training.” 

Goro doesn’t say anything as the man continues speaking. 

“Those guards, even the doctors, all told me that they didn’t recommend me taking you in. That you were ‘unstable’ somehow. Which, maybe they’re right, who knows. But how could I just stand by and watch such a gorgeous little thing like you go to waste? Especially when you’ve got this-” 

His hand slides down to ghost over the curve of his thighs and eventually to his ass, where he grips into the soft feeling. His fingertips press and sink into Goro’s milky pale flesh as he admires how plump his features are. 

The man releases his grip on Goro’s hair and flings him to the floor, standing up. “I’m gonna go look around my new apartment. Try not to cum or drool too much on the floor, okay?” 

Goro arose from the floor coughing up a fit as the other walked away. Wiping the drool from his mouth, his hands trailed up to his collar again to feel the small metal object. He pulled on it and looked down to get a closer look now that he could. 

It’s circular shaped and reading ‘Goro’ on the front of it. When he turns it to examine the back, it has the words ‘Property of Kurusu Akira’ engraved, as well as a phone number under it. 

It’s a tag. 

_ His  _ tag. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Life for the next few weeks was...interesting, to say the least. 

Akira put Goro through an assortment of mini trials and tests. All of them meant to supposedly ‘train’ him into being a more obedient bottom. However, despite Akira’s promise of rewards, he always refused which obviously earned him some sort of punishment be it spanking, having a cock shoved down his throat to ‘shut him up,’ or making him sleep outside. 

Oh yeah, that’s another thing. His new master insisted on Goro referring to him by his given name. He said it made him feel a sense of ‘much needed intimacy’ between the two of them. 

What a load of bullshit. 

To make things even more humiliating, Akira had him taken to what tops call a “bottom brander” apparently. Which is almost exactly as it sounds. 

Basically it was Goro being forcibly strapped to some table, wrist bound on either side of his head and ass sticking high up in the air as his knees and legs were strapped as well. All the while some stranger with an ink gun needled various colors of ink into the side of his thigh. The rapidly moving needle furiously pumping in and out of the epidermal layers of his skin as it slowly dragged across his soft flesh. As if someone was dragging thorns across his legs. It was torture. He wanted to cry the entire time. When the procedure was finished, he glanced down to find the initials  _ K. A.  _ embedded deeply into his body. Permanently marking him as Akira’s. 

Every time he and Akira would venture outside of the apartment, he was required to wear a leash. Goro also refused this. Or at least he did until Akira began making him wear a shock collar. Every act of disobedience would be treated with a 4500 volt attack to his neck via remote control. Needless to say, going outside completely naked is a horribly embarrassing experience. 

The worst part of it all to Goro though, was the fact that everything he’d worked for was suddenly lost. Handed over to some stranger. All because he enjoyed taking cock apparently. 

It was cruel. 

It was awful. 

Akira also subjected him to chores and housework around the apartment. This included picking up after his messes, doing the laundry, and generally thorough cleanings of the place. 

The only remotely bright side to all of this is the fact that unlike most bottom owners, Akira allows him to wear clothing sometimes. Albeit in the form of  _ lingerie.  _ At least it was something. It was rather expensive too. Apparently it’s his occasional reward whenever he does something good. Glittery corsets embroidered with various designs as well as his name, bejeweled collars of his choice, and oddly enough, authentic leather gloves. Apparently Akira has a fetish for them. 

But probably the most humiliating of it all…

Is the fact that he’s being forced to eat out of a god damn dog bowl. 

“Come on,” Akira says as he towers over the brunette, pressing down on the back of his head with his shoe to force him towards the bowl, riding crop in hand, “it’s still your normal food. Just eat it already.”

“You call day-old vanilla cake and some milk ‘normal food?’” Goro snarls. 

Akira laughs with a grin, “I gotta keep that pretty ass fat somehow, don’t I?” 

“Fuck you. I said I’m not eating it, trash.” 

The leather tool immediately comes down to smack against the side of his ass, leaving ripples and a very red mark that would surely bruise in its beat. “I said,  _ eat it.”  _

Goro twinges at the burning sensation of the whip, “And  _ I  _ said,  _ no. _ ” 

“You’re not being a very good little slut right now, Goro darling.” 

“And you must not be doing a particularly great job at being a master if you can’t even control your bottom,” the raven narrows his eyes at him while Goro challenges him with his own stare, “...Trash.” 

With that notion, Akira brings his foot down with a force far stronger than before, slamming Goro’s face into the milk bowl below him. Laughing as he nearly drowns him in the metallic dish. 

Goro isn’t having this shit. He reaches around a manicured hand (courtesy of his lust-bound master) and claws at his calf. Akira yelps at the sudden pain and pulls back to stroke the wound. Meanwhile, Goro lifts his head from the confines of the liquid filled bowl now sloshed everywhere around him and growls. 

“You piece of shit, you think I am going to just idly lay down for you just because you feel your dick getting hard at me looking like an animal? Go  _ fuck  _ yourself.”

Akira retrieves his hand from his scratched up leg and approaches the bottom with a scowl. Producing a rather familiar looking remote from his back pocket, he turns up the dial and instantly 5000 volts are sent straight into Goro’s neck, causing him to screech in pain and drop his snarling as he freezes and reaches for his neck in reaction. It feels as if several hundred threading needles had just simultaneously pricked and penetrated the surface of his skin all at once and then dragged themselves to leave a lingering pain.

Riding crop be damned as it’s tossed to the side, the master throws a foot up to press against the brunette’s chest, shoving him to the ground as he climbs on top of him. Effectively straddling his lap. 

The force of his head being practically slammed against the ground leaves him with a stinging pain reverberating throughout his skull. He feels like he might puke from it combined with the force-feeding of straight-to-your-thighs type sweets. 

“I have a better idea” Akira purrs as he grabs for Goro’s hips and flips him over, pulling him backwards and forcing his fat ass into the air before his hungry eyes and lips. “How about I go fuck  _ you  _ instead?” 

Goro keens uncontrollably as his master's nails dig into the flesh of his ass, groping and squeezing his apparently most prized asset and overall admiring it’s curvaceousness. Lowering his face towards his trophy, his hands grip at his cheeks and spread him apart roughly. Goro can feel the self-lubricant from his arousal already dripping hotly down his skin. 

“So hot and bothered for me already and I’ve hardly even touched you. You must be craving me more than you let on.” 

Akira forces his face between the soft cheeks, nosing at his heat and gradually becoming harder from his intoxicating scent alone. The natural smells emanating off of him must be driving his master insane. He finally puts his tongue to use and licks a hot stripe across his sensitive hole. Over and over and over, he repeats this same process. Reveling in the sweet taste of his arousal. 

All Goro can do is muster a wanton whimper as his slick tongue penetrates his entrance. The sensations of his soft yet powerful muscle moving in and out of him at a constant and sloppy pace, the way his tongue would curve and fold ever so upwards to prod at his tight walls, it’s too much. Goro wants to fight it so badly but he’s already grown weak in the knees just from the feeling of being thoroughly eaten out. 

“Aww, don’t tell me you’re this close to cumming already, Goro? We’ve only just started~” 

The raven chuckles against his ass, the vibrations of his amusement going straight to Goro’s insides as he raises a hand to bring down against the side of his succulent ass. He repeats the same action over and over once more, admiring the ripples of the soft flesh and the way it jiggles for him under his touch. He can’t postpone with this measly teasing anymore. He needs to be fucked. The pliant bottom needs a cock in him fast and both of them know it. 

But of course, Akira is having way too much fun with this. 

Goro can hear the sound of metal clinking behind him as his master eagerly undoes his belt and pulls out his leaking cock, placing it between the space of his soft asscheeks and thrusting up and down, just grazing past his sensitive hole. He drapes over him from behind, his hands reach over to grab for Goro’s wrists and he pins them on either side of his head as he rubs his dick between his beautiful cheeks. 

“Beg.” 

The former detective grits his teeth. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes he’s so overstimulated already. He wants to refuse. To tell his master that he doesn’t deserve Goro’s heat. That  _ he  _ should be the one to have to earn it. 

He claws at the tile floor of the kitchen beneath him, nails nearly breaking themselves and cracking and bleeding in his frustration. 

“I…”

“Yeees~?” Akira purrs. 

“I want it...”

Akira rubs at his smooth thighs in an almost sickeningly loving manner. “Say it.”

Goro’s breath evens out. And a sudden thought crosses his mind. 

“I want it, but not like this.” 

Now  _ that  _ catches the master off guard. Bewilderment pulls at his handsome features, “Uh, what?” 

The last thing Goro lets him see before turning the tables is the smug glint in his eyes as he turns his grounded head to smirk at him. 

Rotating his hips quickly, he manages to spin himself around and out of his confused masters grip, now facing him. Without hesitation, he pounces. Lunges forward and tackles Akira to the ground with an even greater force. The brunette quickly reaches for the pair of handcuffs set to the side and cuffs him to the nearby kitchen table. Good thing the thing is as heavy and sturdy as it is. He won’t be going anywhere. 

Now that he’s properly restrained, Goro makes his move and straddles his lap. His naked thighs pressing against either side of his waist as he lowers his ass to Akira’s aching cock, wedging the dripping muscle between the soft fleshy crevice of his cheeks. The tip pressing  _ just so  _ against his wet and waiting hole. 

“Beg.” 

Akira stares at him as if he’d just committed a criminal offense. Well actually he may have. Who knows with these bottom laws. 

“What??”

“You heard me,  _ darling.  _ I said,” Goro means forward to grab the ravens face between his hand, squishing his cheeks between his fingers mockingly, “beg.” Akira attempts to shake out of his grip but to no avail. 

“What world do you live in where someone like  _ me _ begs from someone like  _ you. _ ” 

Now it’s Goro’s turn to chuckle in dark amusement. “Clearly one where you’re going to have to do just that if you want this ‘sweet ass’ you crave so badly,  _ master. _ ” 

Akira scoffs, “What makes you think I’m as desperate for— _ Oohh..!!” _

His protests are interrupted by the force of the detective grinding down against his erection,  _ hard.  _ He continues this while watching Akira’s squirming face. The way he bites his lower lip in aching pain, the way his eyes well with tears, it’s such a good look for him. 

“Well, I’m waiting.”

“P-Please…”

Goro looks down at him. “I can’t hear you, honey.”

“ _ Please.” _

“Please what?” He teases. This is way too much fun. He could get used to this. 

“God, come on—Aghn-!!” Goro reaches down to death grip at his cock, his thumb brushing lightly over the crown of it. 

“Fine,  _ please sit on my dick.”  _

“And.”

“And??”

“ _ And  _ you have to agree to give me better food, to let me actually eat from a table, let me choose my  _ own  _ lingerie, and to let me fuck myself on your cock as my personal toy anytime I please—”

“Yes  _ yes _ , please, yes god- just—  _ Fuck. _ ”

Well that was easier than he thought. Huh, maybe his top isn’t as domineering as he initially believed. Either that or this is what the doctors meant by him being a ‘rare breed’ as a power bottom. 

A deal is a deal though. So Goro grants him what he begs for. 

With both hands pressed against Akira’s toned chest for balance, he slowly, carefully slides himself onto the slick heat of his aching cock. The warmth filling him up oh so pleasantly as he completely sheaths the other man’s dick within his tight walls, sinking all the way to the base. 

The brunette begins his movements much to the raven’s grunts and cries. His hips quickly find their desired pace as they move up and down, sinking and lifting, pumping and bouncing on his lap as if he was born to do it. The sweet sounds of skin slapping together echo vibrantly throughout the luxurious Tokyo apartment. Their moans filling the quiet air with a sense of embrace as their raw lust takes over every morsel of their senses and logic. 

Fuck the stupid laws of society. The doctors, the guards who muzzled him, the people who sold him off to this hung idiot beneath him, fuck it all. All they know at the moment is each other and how amazing they’re feeling. 

“How does it feel to be beneath  _ me  _ for a change?” Goro manages to utter through his arrangement of moans and pants. Akira could hear him loud and clear but found himself so lost in the buried heat of his bottom’s cock that he couldn’t muster a verbal answer, and instead only a measly nod of his head. 

Glad to see they were in agreement of this new arrangement. 

Goro finds himself so amused at this situation. For  _ weeks  _ he had to put up with this obnoxiously horny moron and his idiotic shenanigans. Taking his apartment from him, his finances, his belongings, his  _ life.  _ And now here he is in a position of new found power of him. 

The detective arches his back as he slows his movements to grind against his cock while still inside of him. Rolling his hips deliciously back and forth, much to Akira’s groaning as he wants more and more but at the same time  _ loves  _ the teasing Goro is giving him. The waves of pleasure coursing throughout their overheated, overstimulated bodies is too much to bear. 

Goro runs a hand through his hair as he leans forward, pressing their chests together and closer to Akira’s face as his movements change from gradual hip rolling, to twerking motions. He watches his masters facial expressions the entire time. Making certain that this is torturous enough, that this is  _ amazing  _ enough to the point where he’ll never  _ not  _ want Goro to be his natural, power-bottoming self ever again. 

His ass continues throwing itself up and down his length as he inches closer to Akira’s flushed face. “Mmm, you  _ really  _ like this, don’t you?” Goro moans lowly. “Doesn’t it feel good to drop the tough bastard act for once and just let me do all the work for a change? Wouldn’t you want this feeling every day?” All he gets in return is a groan from the master. 

Oh well, good enough. 

Goro reaches both hands up to cup his face between his palms and pull him into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues twist and swirl together hungrily. Causing Akira to moan against theirnsaliva stained, swollen lips. Goro is pretty sure this is forbidden by most bottom standards, but he doesn’t give a fuck. He never has. 

Their kiss intensified as a warmth builds within their stomachs. Goro’s heat clenches around his master’s cock as his orgasm rapidly approaches and hits them both simultaneously without warning. 

Goro releases warm streaks of white across their stomachs and chests while Akira fills him to the brim with cum, so much to the point where he leaks out even around his still cock. 

The two of them stay like that for a while. Catching their breath and staring into one another’s eyes with a new found lust and appreciation for each other’s company. 

Suddenly Goro thinks that perhaps this whole bottoming thing isn’t so bad after all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


From that point forward, their routines changed a bit. For the better, Goro thinks. 

Akira no longer attempted to challenge him in terms of power or who-gets-what. He made sure to fulfill all of Goro’s demands from their recent heated session, as promised. This of course mean no more eating meals from a bowl on the floor like a damn dog, all the sex toys and lingerie he so much as desires, everything. 

Admittedly though, Goro kept the shock collar and riding crop. Weirdly enough, he found himself to take a rather masochistic liking to them. 

And of course, he was granted the right to use his masters cock for his personal pleasure whenever he pleases. Whether this be Akira coming home from work with Goro waiting and pliant for him or even going as far as to make Akira beg for him to bounce on his dick. 

Goro found himself had gone from an enslaved, glorified bed-warmer to the equivalent of a spoiled house cat making constant demands of his master. And of course, the master always being willing to fulfill them for the sake of another session where Goro works his wonderful power-bottom abilities on him. 

The brunette didn’t understand it at first. The whole ‘rare breed’ ordeal. The fact that he was some supposed unique type of bottom rarely seen. Even more so, he didn’t understand why his particular type was apparently so undesired by the majority of tops to the point where his kind would find themselves thrown out or ‘discounted’ in trade markets. 

But now he gets it.

It’s because bottoms aren’t the only ones with a variety of types. Tops suffer the same circumstances too. And lucky for Goro, he just so happened to land what is apparently known as a ‘service-top.’ Which is basically the complete opposite of what most tops should be. A relationship in which the sexual positions remain the same, but the roles of power are reversed. 

How lucky he is indeed. 

Now he finds himself being able to lounge around their apartment doing god-forbid whatever he wanted and Akira would be there in an instant, on his knees. 

It’s almost perfect. 

It’s almost like fate. 

Yeah. He could definitely get used to this. 

  
  
  
  



	2. You Deserve Proper Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro gets what’s coming to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little continuation I just threw together for fun :^}

It has only been a mere few months since the day of his scan test. The very same day where he had been brought home by a stranger and treated as a cheap toy, at least in the beginning. It didn’t take long at all for that to change between them after Goro had finally snapped on him and given his master the ride of his life. 

However, there are still times when the brunette pushes his luck just an inch too far, and of course must suffer the proper consequences. Such a day, is today. 

** _*Crash*_ **

“What the hell are you doing!?” Akira remarks at the broken (and rather expensive) piece of glassware shattered upon the floor, along with a sticky orange mess. Courtesy of his supposed pet, of course. 

“I asked for gelato. What you brought me is sherbert,” he says nonchalantly. 

“But did you really have to go and swipe it into the  _ floor  _ like some kind of brat?”

Goro hums. “What does it matter? It’s not like the glasses belong to me anymore anyway. Doesn’t do me any harm if they are shattered. Oh, speaking of which, look—a nice vase in the corner. How lovely it would look on the floor, with  _ you  _ cleaning it up,” he giggles. 

How crude that a bottom can get away with disobeying their master like this over something as trivial as a form of  _ ice cream. _ Something like this would easily be considered an anomaly to the general society. Hell, just the other day, Goro had managed to sway his master using  _ his  _ proposals of seduction. Normally it’s the other way around. Normally it’s the servant finding themselves hindered helpless to their owner’s promises of pleasure. But not Goro and his master, oh no. 

Disobeying one’s master and getting away with it so many times is just simply unheard of. Perhaps that is why his breed is so rare. 

Although, on certain days, Goro would find his cards played incorrectly. His way not quite going as he bargained for. Akira not submitting to him for the sake of ass. 

When Goro turns his attention to look up at his master, he doesn’t find the submissive face he’s grown used to seeing more often. But rather, a scowl and two dark-gray eyes, narrowing themselves at him. Signaling that he’s had enough and would typically tolerate anything but  _ this.  _

His heart drops somewhat when that scowl turns into a knowing smirk. 

“I figured as much. I know my little pet so well at this point, after all.” The way his dark eyes flutter in mischief only serves to compliment his next words. “That’s why I went ahead and snuck a new little toy into you during our previous session.”

Goro’s eyes widen. “You…”

It is then that Akira produces a small remote from behind him, thumb already pressing against the dial. “Tell me how you like it.”

In an instant Goro feels a wave of shock pulsing through his sense, reverberating from his sensitive insides. How he never noticed even such a small yet powerful object against the confines of his inner walls eludes him. Akira must have pressed it inside immediately right after his climax from the last time, knowing damn well his focus would be more appointed to other physical feelings. 

Well, the small, metallic bead certainly makes itself known  _ now  _ as the dial is turned up even more. Creating a thrum of intense vibrations directly against his prostate. The sensation is unbearable and causes Goro to collapse to his hands and knees, thighs already dripping with fluids of arousal. 

“Hm,” Akira hums as he makes his way over to him, placing the heel of his shoe against the crevice of his ass and pushing him down further to the floor. Typically, Goro would protest. Put up a fight. However, the vibrations are far too powerful against his weakest spots. He finds himself unable to do anything more than lie there with his ass in the air, face against the cold, tile floor and drooling. Akira grins with delight. “This is a good look for you, I’d say.” 

Goro makes an attempt at a sneer, but quickly falters. 

“Hmm, perhaps we can make this a bit better though.”

His master then reaches into one of the kitchen drawers and pulls out a ball gag. He kneels to the floor, pulling the muzzler across his mouth and buckling it tight before the brunette even has a chance to move. Despite his predicament, Goro bites at the gag. Although his protests are merely muffled by the plastic ball. 

How humiliating. 

Once Goro is good and secured, Akira exits the room without a word. He eventually returns with a familiar pair of leather gloves fashioned onto his wrists. 

“These look familiar?” he asks, tauntingly. 

All Goro can do is muffle angrily at the sight of this asshole using  _ his  _ gloves. His expression turns to fear, however, when his master produces a familiar bottle from his back pocket and begins to lather his leather palms in lubricant. The dark-haired man doesn’t say a word as he circles around the restrained whore, expression difficult to read. Goro’s heart races when he hears, or rather feels, his footsteps stop directly behind him. 

It happened so quickly that he could barely catch on, when Akira’s hands bring themselves down onto his soft and sensitive ass  _ hard _ . The lubricant and leather causing a far greater smacking effect than any normal hand can. 

“MM—!!” Goro’s muffled screams attempt to pierce through the ball gag. 

“This is what happens when naughty whores disobey their tops,” he growls. 

His gloved hands keep at a relentless pace for god-knows how long, constant lashes and slaps against Goro’s fat ass, the skin becoming somewhat raw from the friction. His master’s dark chuckles from reveling in the way his ass ripples and jiggles harshly with each point of contact shamelessly making him hard. All Goro can do is muster muffled screams under the constraints of the gag currently occupying his pretty mouth. 

He’s caught off guard when the spanking stops. His brows furrow and he tries to turn his head only for his master to immediately entangle a single, sticky leather hand in his hair and yank his head backwards, forcing him to face forward. Then all of the sudden, Goro finds his intensely aching hole filled with something besides just the bead. It’s his master's finger, the lubricated digit pumping in and out of him fast and rough. Jamming the tips against his sweet spot, pushing the vibrating object harder against it, no sense of mercy or gentleness at all as he squeezes in more and more fingers. 

“Do you like that, slut?” He giggles. “Do you want your master’s cock inside of you now?” 

The poor brunette can only choke on a muffled ‘yes’ which Akira obnoxiously pretends isn’t clear. 

“No? Aww, you don’t want my cock?”

Goro settles for nodding his head almost violently against the floor. 

In the midst of his struggling then, all goes silent. The only sounds he can hear being the heaving of his own breath and the throbbing pulse of pretty much anywhere in his body. Akira’s slick, leather hand traces upwards along his naked thighs until stopping at a small cord. He grips it and impatiently yanks the vibrator out of his pet’s twitching hole, eliciting a loud yet muffled moan from the other. 

Then, out of nowhere, he feels the same hand tug him back by his hair even tighter as something significantly larger than any finger is pushed against him. He’s so dazed and out of it that it takes him a solid moment to process what in the world his master is doing back there. The realization, however, hits him quite soon enough. 

Without so much as a warning, he feels the other’s cock thrusted into him. Not even bothering to build up any sort of proper momentum or rhythm. His master’s pace being relentless as he fucks against his raw and bruised ass. 

“This is what happens when naughty whores decide to disobey their masters—”

“Mmph...!” Goro muffles and drools around the gag, eyes rolling to the back of his head in pure dizziness. His primal instincts completely kick in and he can’t get enough of his master’s powerful, animalistic thrusts into his delicious ass. The feeling of hot cum oozing inside of his hole, only to be suddenly pulled out. 

The next moment, Akira is kneeled in front of him and holding onto his own cock. He quickly unbuckles the gag from him, grips his brunette locks, and shoves his mid-orgasming cock inside. 

“You love getting fucked so much don’t you? Well how about tasting yourself around my cock? You like how you taste don’t you?” 

Despite the gag being removed, he still finds himself unable to utter proper words through the floods of cum mixed with his own pheromone juices. All of it threatening to spill out of his mouth at any moment. That is, until he looks up at his master looking down at him with commanding eyes. 

“Swallow it.”

Goro hesitates for a moment but does as he’s told. At first, it’s a struggle to force the enormous and savory amounts of fluids occupying his mouth so much to the point where his cheeks are fully puffed out, but eventually it slips down his throat with ease. Leaving him a panting and fucked-out hot mess. 

“Hm-hm,” Akira chuckles to himself at the sight. He removes one of the gloves and leans down, sliding a single finger across his toy’s lips to wipe off the streak of opaque white. The hand then comes up to caress the underside of his chin, tilting his head upwards to look directly into the bottom’s weary eyes. “Now, maybe next time you will think twice before disobeying me.” 

He knows his master is expecting a sign of submission to cross his expression. However, the surprised look on his face in response to the brunette’s cheeky grin is far more worth it. 

A rare breed indeed.

  
  
  



End file.
